Dans le vif du sujet
by jezzpotter
Summary: James et Lily entrent dans leur 5em année a Poudlard....mais, Ils ont tous deux "quelque chose que personne ne posséde".......
1. Default Chapter

Salut moi c est jezzpotter  et c est ma premiere fic et comme dit ma sœur remus_lunard 

Soyer indulgent

                                                                                                           --    Dans le vif du sujet   --

« les voilas ils arrivent » murmura une des filles de la foule du quai 9 ¾.

Les « ils »en question étaient les maraudeurs .a leur tête James Potter dit cornedrue suivit de Sirius black dit Patmol, Remus lupin dit lunard et Peter pettigrow dit queudever.

Les maraudeurs formaient le groupe le plus séduisant de Poudlard toute les filles en étaient folle. 

Mis a part être séduisant James Potter avait un don que lui  seul possédait. Il en était pourvu depuis son plus jeune age :

Il détenait le VIF !!!

Il constituait un atout majeur dans ses talents de séducteur, car ce don permettait a quiconque le possédant  de ne faire q un avec tout les êtres vivants.

Il permettait de communiquer avec les animaux et de ressentir les émotions et les pensées  humaines et animales.

Ils marchèrent le long du quai 9 3/4 puis montèrent dans le train. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment libre ou s asseoir.

« Par ici »dit lunard. 

Il avait de long cheveux blond aux reflets d or, il mesurait environ 1 ,80 et arborait une tunique verte claire

« Parfait « dit sirius.

Lui était plus rebelle et avait les cheveux noir geais, une boucle a son oreille gauche et a collier avec l initiale de son groupe de rock préfère (queen ( c est aussi celui que je préfère)).

Peter était le seul a faire exception au terme « séduisant » du groupe 

Il était petit un peu enveloppé mais c était le meilleur ami de James, Sirius et remus.

James s assit puis étendit ses pieds sur la banquette devant lui

Quelques secondes plus tard des voix féminines retentirent dans le couloir « vous les avez vu » s écria une des filles « ils sont encore plus beau que l année dernière »

James sourit 

« Bof !!Moi je vois vraiment pas ce que vous leur trouvez »dit une voix qui  semblait être celle de 

-« LILY EVANS !! »Cria james.

La tête de Lily apparue dans l entrebâillement de la porte elle savait a présent  qu il l avait entendue

« Oui » répondit elle en rosissant légèrement 

-James la regarda sans ciller, prit une longue inspiration puis l effleura avec le vif

Comme a chaque fois qu il l utilisait il se sentit emporte par un courant  d eau chaude ……. Il était bien il allait connaître ses pensées

Mais rien ne se produisit, Lily  souriait en le fixant elle aussi.

James se sentit bloqué, c est comme si il avait heurté de plein fouet avec une porte en acier.

Il fut projeté en dehors de son esprit.

La violence mentale du choc était telle que physiquement il tomba  de son  banc face contre terre.

Lily sourit 

« Comment….qu est ce que….Evans c est toi qui a fait ça ????? » James d un air stupéfait.  
« Fait quoi »demanda t elle sur un ton faussement innocent en souriant.

James balaya le compartiment des yeux, aucun bruit n y régnait tout le monde l observait avec une sorte d étonnement.

Il venait de tomber de son siège sans raison apparente 

« Venez les fille » dit Lily « laissons les maraudeurs dans leur compartiment priv » 

Elle se retourna puis se prépara a partir quand James se leva, il la domina  de toute sa taille. Elle qui était si petite du haut de ses 1.60m 

il lissa sa robe et sourit ,il libera son esprit a l adresse de Lily mais rien ne se passa 

« Hummm !!! Pas mal Evans ……pas mal du tout » !!! Dit il a voix  haute 

Sirius, Peter et Remus parurent étonnés 

« Mais ne t en fait pas, on a toute l année pour ça …..Je sens déjà que tu craques pour moi …n est ce pas »

il avait envoyé cette pensée a Lily qui reprit son air sévère 

« Venez les filles, ne restons pas ici ….ça pue les hormones male »

Puis elle claqua  la porte du compartiment.

« Quelle femme !!» dit Sirius  alors que James acquiesçait 

                                                            §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily Evans était une jeune fille  charmante.

Elle était rousse, de petite taille et avait de jolis yeux vert émeraude.

C était  une  fille très posée mais qui n hésitait pas a se défendre quand le besoin s en faisait sentir 

« Qu est ce qu il s est passe tout a l heure avec James Potter » demanda Alicia 

« j en sais rien …..Si cet imbécile n est même pas capable de tenir sur un banc c est tout de même pas ma faute.... !!! »Cheryl et Nath s exclaférent 

Mais  Alicia resta de marbre 

« Quoi ….James Potter …un imbécile ??? Moi je le trouve trop mignon…..sexy et surtout c est le capitaine de l équipe de quidditch »

« Et alors » lui répondit Lily

« Ça ne veut rien dire….en général ce genre de mec c est tout dans les muscles …rien dans le citron 

Crois moi j en connais long sur les mecs » dit elle d un air malicieux

« Pourquoi t en connaîtrais plus que nous sur les mecs » dit Cheryl amusée 

« Ah ça … c est mon petit secret » répondit Lily

                                     §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

« Les 1er années par ici » tonna la voix d Hagrid qui indiquait le chemin des embarcations  aux jeunes sorcier.

James, sirius, Remus et Peter sortirent du train vêtu de leurs robes noires, ils marchèrent vers les carrosses qui les conduiraient jusqu au château :

« Encore une année  d éclate » s écria James le sourire aux lèvres 

Les maraudeurs étaient des sorciers très brillants, ils étaient d ailleurs tous des animagus.

James le cerf, Sirius le chien, Peter le rat et Remus le loup garou.

Ils avaient tous les capacités de se transformer a volont

Sirius et Peter avaient mis un certain temps à acquérir ce pouvoir alors que James n avait mit que quelques jours grâce a sa perception du vif.

Il comprenait l esprit animal, il pouvait donc en devenir un plus facilement.

Ils montèrent dans les carrosses qui les déposèrent devant la porte du château.

James se retourna et vit Lily entouré de Cheryl, nath et alicia.

Il lui adressa un clin d œil qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

James éprouvait un malin plaisir à taquiner celle-ci

« Par ici »  s exclama  mC gonagall

Tous s avancèrent et entrèrent dans la grande salle, des tables étaient dressées « vide comme d hab. »dit Sirius ……… « J ai la dalle » 

« Moi aussi » dirent en cœur James, Remus et Peter

« Chuuuuut ça commence » dit une petite voix  derrière eux

Albus dumbledore se leva et commença son discours

« Je vous souhaite a tous la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année a poudlard »

« Comme chaque année les nouveaux préfets vont être désignes

-chez poufsouffle les préfets seront …..Carry Johnson et Steven lambeau !!!!! » Une clameur s éleva de la table des pouf souffles

« Chez les serpentards : Lucius malefoy » 

James sentit sa haine se déverser dans la salle comme si on avait  ouvert la  vanne  d un barrage

Il avait toujours détesté les malfoys…..

« Et Bellatrix  Lestranges »fini Dumbledore 

la encore il du se retenir de ne pas frapper du poing sur la table

« Chez les gryffondor maintenant….. »Dit il en souriant

James se calma et releva le visage

« James Potter…… »James le savait, il avait senti la réponse de Dumbledore  et sourit a Sirius qui lui donna une grande tape dans le dos…

Mais son sourire s effaça  soudainement laissant place a un « OH » qui surprit tout le monde 

« LILY EVANS »dit dumbledore

Une fois de plus James connaissait déjà  le nom de l élu, il allait pouvoir la taquiner sans qu elle n y puisse rien .

ils avaient eu un différent l année passée .

Lui et Sirius s étaient amusée amuse a taquiner rogue ….mais Lily s était interposée et les avait traité de tout les noms.

Depuis ce jour elle éprouvait un certain dégoût a  l égard des maraudeurs

Mais James n avait fait que se rendre compte a quel point elle était mignonne lorsqu elle se mettait en colère.

Cette pensée le fit sourire ….alors qu au même moment elle se leva et dit :

«Quoi ….préfete……avec cet incapable »

Elle le fusilla du regard  

« Je te préviens Potter encore un coup tordu et je t éclate ta fausse tête de dom juan »

« T inquiète tout se passera bien »lui répondit il en souriant

« On va bien se marrer »lui dit il mentalement

Cette dernière phrase la  révolta et elle se rassit  en fulminant

Alicia et nath  le regardaient avec éblouissement 

Comme elles auraient aimer être a sa place…….être avec Potter toute l année 

« Hummmpfff…………….. » soupirèrent elles 

Cheryl, elle aussi regardait dans leur direction….mais ce n était pas James qu elle regardait….c était Sirius.

Lui, était concentré sur la quantité impressionnante de plats qui venait d apparaître sous ses yeux.

Elle se surprit même à rougir lorsque celui-ci se tourna brusquement pour « DEMANDER LE SEL (ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) »

Elle le trouvait tous simplement très attirant 

L année s annonçait prometteuse……………………………………………………………….

__________________

Bon et ben…si ça vous a plu UN REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW ou même deux tient !!Et si ça vous a pas plu…..un review quand même 


	2. 2e chapitre

Bon voila le 2e chapitre 

Merci a ceux qui m ont envoyé des reviews ( moi aussi j en veux (la c remus_lunard qui parle) ^^)

                                                                                 --panique au cour de botanique--

James n arrivait pas a dormir, il lui était impossible de fermer son esprit en dormant

Il subissait les rêves de chacun

Il lui fallait quelque jours pour pouvoir s accoutumer a  cette agitation nocturne Apres 2 ou 3 jours il allait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles

« Quel calvaire » se dit il tout en se levant

Il enfila un sweet a capuche noir et descendit de son lit

Peter, remus et Sirius dormaient a poing fermés.

Il pu même sentir que Remus rêvait d une chasse au cœur de la foret interdite

« Ah ces loups garous »se dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre

Il descendit les escaliers puis se dirigea vers les fauteuils prêts de la cheminée.

Il fut surpris de voir qu il n était pas le seul  a ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Il y avait quelqu'un d autre assis dans un des fauteuils 

Il ne voyait pas qui s était 

Il essaya de le savoir par ses pensées………. Mais quelque chose l en empêchait.

« Evans » se dit il en souriant

Il s approcha d elle sans faire de bruit

La 1er chose qu il vit fut son cou si gracieux ……..a mesure qu il avançait il discernait le reste de son corps

« Hum pas mal »pensa t il 

Il avança ses mains vers les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Tu devrais apprendre a penser moins fort »dit elle en se retournant….elle l observa puis se remis dans sa position de départ.

Elle était assise les jambes pliées sur le fauteuil recouverte d une mince couverture blanche

« Toi non plus tu n arrives pas a dormir »lui demanda James

Elle ne répondit pas 

James nota son air extenu

« Ça fait combien de temps que t a pas dormi »demanda t il

Toujours pas de réponse

James s assit sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face

Il tendit son esprit vers elle mais cette fois ci elle ne manifesta aucune résistance ……elle était trop extenuée pour pouvoir lutter

« Ah …je vois» dit il a haute voix

Elle se leva et le regarda avec mépris

« Je t interdis de lire en moi …..Je ne suis pas un livre que l on feuillette a loisir »lui cria t elle

James sourit …..Elle était encore plus belle en colère que dans ses souvenirs

« Arrête de faire ça »répéta t elle

« Très bien j arrête » 

Elle se rassit ….James l observa calmement

« Potter si jamais tu recommences ………je…… »

……un bâillement coupa sa phrase

« Je ne recommencerait pas »  finit il 

Elle posa sa tête sur l accoudoir,…ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage…, elle ferma les yeux…..

James la regarda s assoupir…..sa couverture glissa,

Il s avança puis la lui remis sur les épaules…

James se rassit …….il la regarda dormir

Ce soir là aucune pensée ne vint les déranger

                                                              §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

« Eh James qu est ce que tu fais là ……………. Debout »

C était Sirius …il lui secouait l épaule  

« Aller dépêche il est déjà 9h05 »

« Merde » dit il en se levant

« c est quoi le cour de ce matin »

« Botanique je crois »lui répondit Sirius 

« Ah avec chourave….. »Dit il en souriant légèrement

« Hum assez facile…. »Dit il tout en fermant les yeux.

« Eh c est pas le moment de te rendormir »lui dit Sirius 

« 2 sec s il te plais »

« C est bon ……le professeur chourave vient de se rendre compte qu elle avait  oubliée la liste des élèves dans son bureau »

« Quoi ??????? »Répondit Sirius l air étonn

« Laisse je t expliquerais plus tard…..on a 7 minutes »

James enfila sa robe puis se mit a courir ….Sirius sur ses talons

Il venait de chuchoter a chourave un ordre mentale sans qu elle ne s en aperçoive…..mais il ne faisait ça qu en cas de force majeur

« …..sont ou queudver et lunard »dit il en haletant

« …..déjà partit …! »Lui répondit Sirius

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la serre 

Comme prévu le professeur chourave n était pas la

Peter et Remus leur firent un signe de la main……ils se dirigèrent dans leur direction

« Vous avez eu du bol »dit Remus

« T en fais pas je suis assez veinard »lui répondit James

La porte s ouvrit el le professeur chourave fit son entrée

« Veuillez m excuser j avais oubli é ma liste d élèves dans mon bureau »dit elle le souffle court

Sirius regarda James comme si il avait devant lui Freddy mercury (le chanteur du groupe Queen )

« Comment t a su »lui demanda t il l air abasourdi

James lui adressa un clin d œil 

Il en profita pour parcourir la salle des yeux   

Les gryffondors étaient mélangés avec les serpentards pour ce cour 

Devant lui…..Lucius malefoy…..entouré d a sa gauche bellatrix lestranges et d a sa droite…… ……

« Lily » murmura t il 

Lucius le regarda avec mépris …….

« Eh Potter » murmura t il a l adresse de James   « c est moi qui suis a coté de ta chérie »   assez doucement pour que lui seul l entende

James  serra les poings  mais le professeur   chourave détourna ses pensées……

« Aujourd Hui nous allons apprendre a fabriquer une potion de sommeil » 

« Voila qui pourra m être utile »pensa James

« On risque de vous la demander lors du passage de vos ASPIC alors faite bien attention à la façon dont il faut la préparer 

-vous devez être minutieux et précis ….le moindre faux mouvement rend la potion inutilisable 

-prenez vos criniers de licorne et trempez les dans les larmes d hippogriffes »  

James prit sa crinière de licorne tout en regardant Sirius qui s amusait a en faire une moustache pour Remus….

Puis il observa Lily…elle prit sa crinière...........

….mais James avait sentit une pensée émaner de malefoy 

« Tu vas la rater me ptite Evans….. »

Lily était trop concentrée pour pouvoir déceler cette pensée

« Fait gaffe » lui dit James

Lily sursauta, sa crinière de licorne lui échappa et vint tomber lourdement dans le bocal

La potion prit une teinte verte…….et ….rien ne se passa

« POTTER ….. »Dit Lily en le foudroyant du regard

« Tu m a tout fait rater espèce d idiot…. »

Malefoy riait aux éclats 

« C est pas ma faute je voulais te ……. »

« arrête de chercher des excuses…..t es vraiment trop nul… »

Elle prit ses ingrédients et alla se mettre en bout de table

James la regarda s éloigner

« Et merde… »Pensa t il

Le cour prit fin 30 minutes plus tard

James essaya de se faire pardonner auprès de Lily…….mais elle était partie sans même lui adresser un regard

                                                                §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !!

Les cours suivants se passèrent  sans problème, ils avaient reçus tout leur programme de révision pour leur ASPIC

« Oh la la »dit Sirius

« On est vraiment mal, vous avez vu tout ce qu on a à réviser »

« Ça va tu vas t en sortir » dit Remus

« Il parait que tu es un très grand sorcier… »

« Arrête tu vas me faire rougir…. »Dit Sirius en faisant mine de cacher son visage dans ses mains

« Qu est ce que t a James »demanda Sirius »tu tires une tête d enterrement

« Oh rien …rien »nia t il

« Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral…..un petit tour de balais….non ?????? »

« Ouai t a raison allons nous changer les idées… »Dit il en ramassant ses affaires

Ils coururent chercher  leurs balais et 5 minutes après ils étaient en train de voler au dessus du terrain de quidditch….

James était attrapeur et Sirius était poursuiveur ……les meilleurs de poudlard

Les gradins étaient presque vide  a l exception  d un groupe de jeune fille qui poussaient des « OUAHH » exclamatif a chaque fois que James attrapais le vif d or

« Ton fan club » se moqua Sirius 

James continua de voler mais quelque chose prêt du but  attira son attention……c était une fille …..il  regarda plus attentivement ……c était cheryl.

James devina que ce n était pas lui qu elle regarda mais ….Sirius 

« Eh ……. »  Sirius  se retourna

« Ton fan club….. » dit il en montrant Cheryl de la tête

« Ou ça… »Lui demanda t il

James se retourna mais cheyl avait disparu

« Nul part …..Nul part »

Ils finirent leur entraînement  et allèrent dans la  salle a manger

Encore une fois James chercha Lily du regard mais ne la trouva pas 

« Elle doit être en train d accompagner les filles dans leur dortoir »se dit il

« Peut être cette nuit alors….. »

                                                                  §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La nuit venue James descendit dans la salle commune mais ne trouva personne

Il s avança vers le fauteuil ou Lily était assise le soir d avant 

Un petit mot  y était pos

                                                         Laisse moi tranquille

« Hum ça va pas être aussi facile que je ne l avis imagin »dit il en s affalant sur un des fauteuils


	3. vif d esprit

                                 Voila le 3em chapitre j espère qu il vous plaira

Merci a tout ceux qui m ont envoyé des revieeeew   et si vous trouvez la suite sympa bon c=vous savez ce qu il vous reste a faire

                                                                                                           -- Vif d esprit……………--

Les légendes racontent  que ceux dotés du pouvoir du vif pouvaient  par un contact physique et mental  quitter leur corps  pendant quelques  heures voir quelque jours .ils appelaient cela :artiser 

Il suffisait a ceux qui en étaient dotés  de libérer leur esprit  comme si ils s apprêtaient à mourir puis de demeurer dans le corps ou l esprit de leur hôte 

Deux esprit dans un seul corps……….

Deux semaines passèrent sans que James ne vit Lily …..Il cherchait à se faire pardonner de l incident qui s était produit en botanique

Mais James n avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à Lily, son esprit était absorbé par le 1er match de quidditch de la saison ……..

Il allait confronter l équipe de Gryffondor à celle des serpentards…….et James voulait prendre sa revanche sur Malefoy….

Ils s étaient entraînés lui  et Sirius, tout les soirs de la semaine sous les regards de …..Cheryl

Elle assistait à tous les entraînements auquel participait Sirius ……..

James avait remarqué sa présence et s était promis d en parler a Sirius …après le match

Le jour du match la tension était à son comble chez les joueurs de Gryffondor ……….

Aucun d eux n avait l esprit tranquille …..et ça James le sentait……………………

« Bon ….ce match..Il faut qu on le gagne » dit James

« Je fait une affaire personnelle »dit il malicieusement….

« Ok chef…. »S écria Sirius d un air sarcastique

« Quelle est la stratégie……. On fonce et on casse tout …ou bien………

……on fonce et on casse… »

James sourit.

Il avait toujours adoré le réconfort que lui apportait Sirius avant un match…..

« J opterais plutôt pour la 2e » dit il en souriant

Tout deux rirent en cœur 

James se souvint de Cheryl……….

« Eh au fait Sirius ….y avait un truc que je voulais te dire….. »Lui dit il 

« c est pas vrai ….. »Lui dit il d un air faussement surpris

« Tu t es enfin décidé…….. »

Il s agenouilla devant James ……et lui pris la main……

« Oui ….James Potter …je le veux…… »

Tous s éxclafferent   ….  

« Arrête tes conneries …..Je voulais te dire un truc sérieux… »

« Quoi c'est pas assez sérieux pour toi… »Lui dit il en lui faisait un clin d œil 

Un sifflet retenti

« C est le moment d y aller … » dit James en regardant un à un les joueurs de l équipe de gryffonfor.la plaisanterie de Sirius venait de redonner le sourire a toute l équipe

« Ça ira …. »Les réconforta t il 

ils marchèrent jusqu a la grande porte  du stade ……On pouvait entendre les supporter de Gryffondor en train d acclamer leur équipe ……

La porte s ouvrit et James décolla suivit de Sirius …….ils volaient avec une agilité impressionnante ……James sentit le cœur d une des supportrices s emballer dès que Sirius apparut sur le terrain….il lui en parlerait après le match …Il se le promettait

James rejoignit le centre du terrain….face a lui Lucius malefoy…L attrapeur  des serpentards ……

Il l observa avec mépris…James fouilla dans sa poche…..Horreur il avait oublié sa baguette magique …Il ne disputait jamais un match sans elle depuis qu un jour son balais s était fendu en plein  vol et que seul le sort de reconstitution de MC gonagal l avait sauvé de la chute mortelle   …..

Il n aimait pas ça…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par  le coup de sifflet de départ…le vif d or venait de s envoler et déjà James ne le voyait plus….

Il prit de la hauteur …il était talonné par Malefoy  …….

Apres 1 minute de jeu « 10 a o » pour gryffondor s écria la voix du commentateur ……

James n apercevait toujours pas le vif d or et malefoy était prêt de lui  et l empêchait d effectuer toute recherche tranquille…..

Un reflet lumineux attira son attention….il était la  a 6 mètres de lui…Il s élança a sa poursuite…..son balais fendait l air …..Malefoy le suivait toujours de près …

James se rapprochait petit à petit du vif d or …il n était plus qu a 3 mètres de lui……2 mètres…..1 mètres …..

« inflamar »......avait chuchoté  la voix de Lucius dans son dos …….James tendit son avant bras ….il n était plus qu a quelque centimètres du vif d or

« le feu »cria une voix dans la foule

une autre voix retentie  dans sa tête ….c était celle de Lily….

« TON BALAIS PREND FEU ……… »Avait elle hurlé dans son esprit

James ouvrit son poing et tendit ses doigts vers le vif d or 

« LAISSE TOMBER…….. » hurla la voix de Lily       

« tu vas te tuer………espèce de débile.. »

James était trop prêt du but pour abandonner…il referma ses doigts sur le vif d or…….

Au même moment le feu gagnait son manche……..

« Oulalalalala…..merde c est plus chaud que ce que je ne pensais…….. »

« JAMES……………. » cria Sirius en s élançant vers son ami

Sirius était à une 10aine de mètres  lorsque James commença a chuter    …….. 

Il tombait à une vitesse folle…le sol se rapprochait dangereusement………..son balais n était plus qu une torche……

Il lâcha le manche qui commençait a lui brûler la main …..il ne lâcha pas le vif d or ……c était la seul chose qui lui faisait garder espoir……

Il tombait……tombait….tombait

Un cri retentit dans sa tête…..

« LILY………….. »Pensa t il de toute ses forces………

Puis plus rien…….la nuit l envahissait………il ne sentait plus rien….comme si on lu avait ôté son esprit……..Il  essaya d utiliser le vif……mais c était comme si il était la seule personne dans l univers………..

« Evans……. »Cria t il 

« EVan……………… » 

                                                                                         §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu il  s éveilla …..La 1er chose que James vit …..Ou plutôt qu il sentit fut la douleur qui lui cinglait le corps tout entier…….

Il essaya de soulever son bras pour le porter  à son visage …..Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus……il avait même du mal a concentrer son esprit tant la douleur l empêchait de penser……

Rien ne bougeait dans l infirmerie …il était allongé sur un des lits….seul……

Il tenta de se lever…

Au même moment madame pomfresh fit irruption dans l infirmerie

« Non…non ne bougez pas »lui dit elle

« Que m est il arriv »la questionna James

« Votre balais a prit feu sans aucune raison »lui répondit elle…

James connaissait cette raison …mais il allait s en occuper seul

« Est ce qu on a gagné au moins »… ?????

« Oui »répondit elle « c est d ailleurs votre folie qui a failli vous tuer…… »……

« Combien de temps dois je rester ici »

« Vous devez passer……je vais vous donnez une potion  de soudure…elle va vous recoller tout ces os en moins de 2….mais ça risque d être très douloureux….

C est le seul moyen… »dit elle d un air désolé 

« Ce n est pas grave »dit il pour la rassurer

il avala la mixture verdâtre…..elle avait un goût de bave de crapaud bien que James n en ai jamais goûté……

« je dois vous laissez »lui dit elle

« je reviendrais vous voir demain matin »

elle quitta la pièce….James essaya de capter ces pensées mais la douleur prenait le dessus et il lui était impossible de réunir assez de force pour se concentrer……

                                                                         §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !!

C la douleur cette fois ci qui le tira de son sommeil…….

Il sentait a l intérieur de soi ses os se ressouder……c était comme si on lui avait des greffes alors qu il aurait été éveillé 

Il était allongé sur le dos et c était comme si il soutenait le poids d un hippogriffe  sur son ventre …. 

Il n en pouvait plus….la douleur devenait insoutenable….quelle heure était il ?depuis combien de temps le produit faisait il son effet ….. ? est ce que quelqu un

Était dans les alentours ?????? 

Il n en savait rien toute  ces questions trottaient dans  sa tête …….

Il n en pouvait plus…….

« Evans » pensa t il

La douleur l empêchait d utiliser le vif…….il rassembla toute ses forces……

« EVANS……… »Pensa t il le plus fort possible…..

si elle avait entendue son appel….elle sentirait aussi sa douleur…….

Mais rien ne se passa …..Il avait dû l appeler depuis une bonne 15aine de minutes et rien ne se passait……

Il était a bout  de force…….. 

« EVANS …………… » Dit il en rassemblant son reste de force…..

« Elle ne viendra pas…. »Se dit il 

« Elle ne doit même pas m avoir entendue ….»

« Tu fais plus de bruit qu un scroutt a pétard….. »Dit une voix qui provenait de la porte……

« Lily »essaya t il d articuler…….

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m as réveill ???? »

-et pourquoi c est moi que tu as réveillé….

-pourquoi tu  me laisse pas un peu tranquille….je croyais avoir été assez claire l autre soir….pourquoi est ce qu il faut que tu me prennes la tête comme ça surtout

Cette réplique était comme un coup de plus que reçu James…mais il ne perdit pas espoir

« Si tu peux lire dans mes pensées tu  sauras pourquoi c est toi que j ai appelée…… et pourquoi j ai besoin de toi…….. »

Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine …elle n avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour deviner a quoi il faisait allusion mais elle espérait  se tromper……

Comment lui James Potter …le garçon qu elle trouvais le plus prétentieux de tout poudlard pouvait il se préparer a lui demander une chose pareil…..

Il n en était pas question….elle allait lui montrer qu elle n était pas comme toutes ces autres pimbêches qui le trouvaient fantastique et éblouissant…..

« Est ce que tu voudrais………… »

Lily se leva d un bond ……elle  prit une longue inspiration pour se préparer a lui faire face……. Elle pensait à la vitesse de l éclair

« Artiser avec moi……… »

le surprise qu elle éprouva lui décocha un fou rire….ce n était pas ce a quoi elle s attendait…..James ne comprenait rien….il ne voyait rien de drôle mais il ne pouvait savoir a quoi elle pensait…il en était incapable a cet instant précis

« NON...Lui répondit elle sèchement…. »

« Pourquoi je devrais faire ça…… »Lui dit elle sur un ton de défi

« Rien ne t y oblige…..c est juste que la douleur est insoutenable ……..et …… »James baissa le ton de sa voix mais ne finis pas sa phrase

Pour la 1er fois Lily éprouva des remords a être aussi sèche avec lui….elle sentait sa douleur émaner de lui comme si il était une fournaise… elle avait presque mal pour lui……...mais après tout il l avais mérité …il aurait mieux fait d écouter ses conseils et d oublier le vif d or pendant qu il le pouvait encore……….était elle une sans cœur a ce point ???? …même  un ennemi souffrant ne devait pas  le rester……

« Attend……je enfin je pense que ….oui …enfin …bon …..Je

-elle laissa un moment sa phrase en suspens….

Je crois que ..je suis…....bon très bien c est  d accord » lui dit elle 

James esquissa un sourire…..

« Je te revaudrais ça ……. »Lui promis t il

« Bon allons y »dit elle pour en finir le plus vite possible…..

elle n avait jamais artisée ….

Il lui suffisait juste d  établir un contact physique avec lui…….mais Lily tremblait….que lui arrivait elle….était  ce la peur d artiser ou bien était ce garçon devant lui qui la mettait dans cet état….elle mis cette réaction sur le compte du stress et de la peur qu elle éprouvait….

James quand a lui était parfaitement serein…..il devait déjà avoir dû artiser auparavant…….

Il tendit sa main vers elle……Lily tremblait plus que jamais …..

« tu es sûre que tu es prête »lui demande James

« oui t en faits pas …. Va y  fais le qu on en finisse…. »

il lui prit  la main ….rien ne se passa…..il la déposa sur son cœur…il battait a un rythme tout a fait normal alors que celui de Lily était sur le point d exploser…..

James ferma les yeux….et c est comme ci un canal c était offert a lui …il n avait plus qu a se jeter dedans…. C est ce qu il fit…il fut emporté par le flot d art……

Il ne desserra pas son étreinte…il tenait toujours Lily la main posée sur son corps puis comme si on le tirait en avant il fut projeté en elle…..

Lily dégringola de sa chaise et lorsque James ouvrit les yeux il était en elle

« Deux esprits pour un seul corps…… »Pensa t il

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade …..Mais ce n était pas le sien c était celui de Lily…elle tremblait comme une feuille…

« Est ce que ça va aller…? »Pensa t il a son adresse.

« Oui » lui répondit elle a haute voix 

Elle tenait toujours la main de James dans la sienne……James le remarqua et regretta de ne pas être dans son corps a ce moment la …mais bon au moins il ne sentait plus la douleur le tirailler……

« Ça va »lui demanda t il

« Nickel, j ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne ….. »

« T en fait pas ça passera »lui dit il pour la réconforter….

Il y eu un long moment de silence après quoi Lily prit al parole……

« Pourquoi t a pas lâché ton balais quand je te l ai demandé…. »Lui demanda t elle

James se souvenait avoir entendu la voix de Lily lui hurler de lâcher le balai…..

« j en sais rien je suis peut être kamikaze…. »

Il sentit  l exaspération monter dans le cœur de Lily

« Tu n es qu un prétentieux Potter…. » James sentit la haine de Lily déferler comme une vague géante 

« Pourquoi t écoute jamais que toi…..pourquoi il faut que toute les filles se jètent sur toi comme si tu étais un dieu…….

-le fait d être mignon ne te donne pas le droit de…….. »Elle se tue ….elle en avait trop dit…….mais c était trop tard….elle venait de se rendre compte que ses mots avait dépassé ses pensées….elle avait gaffée elle le sentait

« C est pas ce que je voulais dire…..enfin …….le fait de……….. »

A l intérieur de lui-même James se sentit mieux

« Elle ne me déteste pas autant qu elle le prétend….j en était sur »Pensa t il le plus bas possible…

Un silence tomba dans leur esprit pendant 10 minutes 

Aucun d eux n émis la moindre pensées

Lily sentait la fatigue monter en elle…..la colère et le fait d  artiser l avait mise dans un état….comme si au même moment on lui  avait  injectée une seringue de somnifère ….mais dormir aurait été une erreur…..elle ne voulait pas se montrer vulnérable  devant lui……

Elle tenta de résister mais la fatigue pris le dessus…elle n en pouvait plus….

« T en fait pas ……tu peux dormir tranquille……je ferais rien…… »

« Je te protége….. »

c était la 2e fois qu elle s endormait avec James ….mais cette fois il était plus prés d elle que jamais personne ne l avait ét

Lily avait déjà fermé ses yeux, elle ne l écoutait déjà plus,elle avait penché la tête et l avait posée sur le torse de James,il était chaud et son cœur ne battait plus …….

« Bonne nuit……. »Lui murmura t elle

On aurait pu comparer ce murmure à un doux baiser sur le front………..

James écoutait les battements du cœur de Lily

« Parfaite »pensa t il

« Parfaite…….. »

 ---------------------------------------------------

bon si vous aimez faite le moi savoir et j écrirais la suite   

merci a :

-cc johnson ……(merci ….et au fait trop marrante ta fiche j etais mort de rire)

-herm'021(merci aussi)

-4rine(merci beaucoup)

et –sirie-stefie

qui ont été les premiers a m envoyer de reviews                                                                                               


	4. deux en un

- bon j espère que jusqu ici ça vous a plu sinon faite moi part de vos critiques et j en tiendrais compte  
  
pour ceux qui n ont pas compris ce que voulais dire artiser(pas vrai raphou)c le fait de mettre son esprit dans le corps d un autre.......dans ce cas James l a fait parcek il souffrait trop voila........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- Lorsque deux personnes artisent....une partie de l esprit de chacun reste dans celui de l autre......si un humain artiste avec un animal il gardera une parcelle d animosité dans son esprit......si un homme triste artiste avec une ,après son départs elle sera emplie de sa tristesse......  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
-- 3e chapitre –  
  
--deux en un --  
  
James fut le 1er a se réveiller......Il ne pouvait ouvrir volontairement les yeux de Lily..... Du bruit venait de la pièce ou il était.......Il reconnut la voix de Sirius.......  
  
« Eh James ça va »lui demanda t il.... Il fut tenté de répondre mais ce n était pas a lui qu il parlait c était a son corps....mais a pressent son corps et son esprit faisait 2...... « Vous êtes sure qu il va bien....... » Demanda Sirius a madame pomfresh « Mais oui....il est juste endormi...laissez le dormir.... »  
  
Lily était toujours endormie ....mais James sentait une mince activité poindre dans son esprit ....elle n allait pas tarder a se réveiller...... Mais ......comment allait il faire pour retourner dans son corps.....devant Sirius et madame pomfresh........Il ne devait rien savoir du vif et de la façon d artiser ....les dernières personne qui avait été au courant de que James et ses parents détenaient le vif....les lui avaient pris...... Depuis ce jour il n avait révéler a personne ce don qu il possédait.....la seule personne qui était au courant....dormait a présent dans son esprit ....  
  
Lily émis un petit reniflement.....   
  
« Ah elle se réveille »dit madame pomfresh...  
  
Lily releva la tête .....Et se rendit compte qu elle n était plus la seule dans la pièce.......Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient la.....ils l observaient avec étonnement - qu est ce qu elle....Lily Evans faisait endormies sur le torse de leur ami James......  
  
« fait comme si de rien n était..... »Lui murmura James -on peut pas artiser a nouveau tant qu ils sont la....... »  
  
Lily sentit l effroi lui glacer le sang.... « Comment ça on peut plus artiser »avait elle dit a voix haute  
  
« Quoi... »Demanda Sirius « Euh....non....rien....rien »  
  
Elle reposa la même question mentalement......... « Comment ça on peut pas artiser.... » Lui redemanda t elle  
  
« On ne peut pas dévoiler a tout le monde qu on l a ...si on le fait ça peut être dangereux pour nous ...Crois moi j en ai déjà fait les frais..... »  
  
« Qu est ce que tu fais la » lui demanda Sirius  
  
Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre  
  
« VA t en »l avait averti James ..... « PARTS....... ».... Lily se leva et partie en courant .....James était encore en elle...elle le sentait c était comme porter un deuxième cerveaux..... Elle couru et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles....il devait être 12h00 et il était vendredi les cours était déjà finis .....Elle arriva dans un couloir un peu avant le dortoir des filles....... Elle s arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits.....  
  
« Potter....dans quoi tu nous a fourrer....je te l avais dit tu ne penses qu a toi....les autres ne comptent pas....si tu as mal il faut aussi que les autres aient mal.....maintenant il va falloir qu on attende jusqu a cette nuit pour reartiser..... » Lily s adossa au mur du couloir .....  
  
« Lily...... -je suis ....désolé »lui dit il  
  
Elle avait raison ...il n avait toujours pensé qu a lui ....Il ne s en était jamais rendu compte....mais le fait d être dans l esprit de Lily lui avait fait comprendre ce que pouvais ressentir une fille à son égard.......il était vraiment cette personne ingrate que décrivait Lily.....  
  
« Tu as raison..... »Fit il « Je suis un pauvre type...........je t assure que je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas te déranger aujourd Hui ....et après ce soir...tu n entendras plus parler de moi..... »  
  
Lily eu un léger regret .....Est ce qu elle était aller trop loin...... non.....se dit elle ce serait sûrement mieux comme ça ... Mais en fin de compte...James n était pas aussi méchant qu elle envers lui.......elle ne se rappelait presque plus d ou lui venait sa haine envers lui......  
  
Elle se releva.... Elle ne disait pas un mot.... Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.....il n y avait personne dans les couloirs...elle entra dans la salle commune...........elle se prépara a gravir les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles quand.... « Lily.... »L interpella Sirius..... « Oui » « Pourquoi t es partis comme ça....et qu est ce qui se passe avec James il dort et on arrive pas a le réveiller......je lui ai même mis des claques et ça la même pas réveillé » Lily souris légèrement «Tu sais peut être quelque chose que j ignore...? »Lui demanda t il en levant le sourcils  
  
« Non »menti t elle..... Au même moment Cheryl descendait les escaliers....elle s avança vers Lily la croyant seule.....  
  
« Eh Lily t était ou ce matin...on ta cherché partout avec nath et Alicia..... on s est........ »  
  
Elle venait d apercevoir Sirius, elle le voyait toujours de loin quand il s entraînait.......il était encore plus beau de prêt ....pensa t elle...... « Vous vous êtes........... »Dit Lily  
  
Sirius la regardait.....Il l avait déjà vue avec Lily auparavant mais il ne l avait jamais vue d aussi prêt......il la trouvait assez jolie avec ses cheveux blonds,sa peau bronzée et ses yeux bleus.......elle était assez fine et aussi plus grande que Lily.........  
  
« fait les présentations...... »murmura la voix de James « tu m avais dit que tu allais te faire le plus petit possible ya a peine 10 minutes......c est une blague ou quoi.... » « mais non .....cette fois ci c est pas pour moi.........c est pour eux.....laisse leur leur chance a eux au moins...... »il avait pensé ces derniers mots avec une pointe de regrets dans la voix.  
  
« Euh........Sirius c est ma copine Cheryl......Cheryl, Sirius....... » Cheryl et Sirius n avaient pas bougé d un poil......Sirius regardait Cheryl...et elle observait son collier en forme de Q  
  
« C est Q comme quoi......... »Lui demanda t elle en désignant le collier des doigts..... « Comme Queen.....c est mon groupe de rock préféré ...... »  
  
« Sans dec c est aussi le mien....... »Un léger sourire avait parcouru son visage bronzé découvrant ses dents blanches....... « Laisse les maintenant....... »Lui dit James........  
  
Il avait raison elle ferait mieux de les laisser entre eux....peut être réussiraient ils a se lier comme elle ne l avait jamais fait avec aucun mec.......  
  
« Bon j ai un truc a faire ....je vous laisse.......on se verra tout a l heure...Cheryl.... » Elle se retourna puis gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles........ Elle se sentait fatiguées.....l esprit lourd de porter les pensées de 2 personnes....elle n avait qu une envie c était d aller se coucher...... Elle s allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.......James ferma aussi les yeux puis se prépara a sombrer dans le sommeil........  
  
------------------ ---------------------  
  
Un enfant pleurait....Lily ouvrit les yeux...devant elle il y avait un petit garçon qui était accroché au pantalon de son père....ce petit garçon lui avait un air familier....il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux ébouriffés....elle parcouru les alentours.......elle n était plus dans sa chambre ...elle était a Londres et elle ne voyait que ce garçon,...et ...... un homme grand ,les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et une femme ,les yeux verts et les cheveux noir aussi -non il y avait quelqu'un d autre....trois personnes pour être exact ...elle était cagoulée et Lily ne pu voir leur visage.....,qui devaient être ses parents... C était étrange elle ressentait la peur du petit garçon.... -des voix lui parvenaient........ « Vous n êtes pas dignes d être des sorciers....vous utilisez la magie du vif.....vous déshonorez la lignées des sangs pur.... »  
  
La peur envahissait Lily....le garçon était terrorisé ..... Le père du petit garçon murmura quelque chose....et 1 seconde après il avait dégainé sa baguette...... La femme et l enfant s était mis à courir......  
  
« AVADA KEDAVRA .... »Avait crié un des hommes cagoulé en jetant un sort en direction de la femme et de l enfant.... Des lueurs vertes avaient jaillis de leur baguette  
  
« NON.... »avait hurlé l homme « CATHERINE.....JAMES......NON........ »  
  
Lily tremblait a l intérieur de son esprit....James, pensa t elle....le petit garçon était James......  
  
Le père avait plongé et s était interposé......le sort n avait été dévié que de moitie ....il avait épargné l enfant mais la femme et le père était touché..... Il gisait parterre sans bouger.......les hommes cagoulés avait pris la fuite...... James se pencha sur le corps de ses parents...............................  
  
Lily se réveilla elle avait des larmes qui perlaient sur le long de ses joues.....James dormait toujours dans son esprit ...... Ce n était qu un rêve.... Mais ce n était pas le sien....c était celui de James.....voila pourquoi il ne voulait dévoiler a personne son vif..... Elle resta allongée sur son lit a contempler le plafond......une autre larme coula le long de sa joue..... Elle ne pouvait plus se rendormir....elle inspecta la pièce....Cheryl n était toujours pas là....... Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le parc........ James se réveilla en elle mais ne le signala pas ....elle se dirigeait vers le parc lorsque Malefoy apparu dans le couloir...... -James aussi le vit....il ne pouvait plus se contrôler....il avait essayé de le tuer ... A mesure qu elle s approchait de lui...Lily sentit grandir une haine envers Malefoy Elle l avait toujours détesté mais cette haine d un coup ce n était pas normal..... « James » pansa t elle... Elle tendit son esprit vers lui et...... c est comme si un orage grondait en elle... « Qu est ce qui t arrive.. »Lui demanda t elle  
  
« C est lui qui a mis le feu a mon balais..... Et regarde le il se pavane comme si de rien n était alors que moi je suis couché sur un lit incapable de bouger.... Je.....je..... Je hais ceux de sa race... »  
  
Lily se souvenait des hommes cagoulés...  
  
« Reste tranquille » lui dit elle « Tu auras l occasion de te venger plus tard....laisse le pour l instant....de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire tu es dans mon esprit... »James ne répondit pas -mais lorsqu elle passa devant malefoy....sa main se leva inconsciemment et vint s abattre sur le visage de Malefoy..... .....Il la regarda d effroi ...elle venait de lui décocher une claque d une violence impressionnante...la joue de Malefoy commençait a devenir cramoisie... Lily s enfuie.......  
  
Elle s arrêta de courir, et s assit derrière un arbre du parc.....elle savait ce qui c était passé...c était James qui avait frappé pas elle....mais contrairement a ce que James pansait elle ne dit rien et il pu même sentir une sensation d intense plaisir......la claque qu elle avait donné a malefoy lui avait libéré l esprit de toute les choses qui lui étaient arrivées aujourd huis.... « James..... »Pensa t elle  
  
C était la 1er fois de la journée qu elle s adressait a James.....  
  
« Oui .... »Fit il  
  
« Je voulais te demander.......Ce rêve avec cet homme et cette femme c était quand tu étais petit......c est pour ça que tu veux plus utiliser le vif devant les autres ?????? »  
  
« oui........................................ »Un long silence suivit cette réponse.... « j étais avec mes parents a Londres et un clan de sorcier qui se prenaient pour des sangs pur nous ont piégés.....mon père et ma mère.....sont...... »  
  
Lily sentit la tristesse qui l envahissait......... La nuit commençait à tomber.....  
  
« Bon je pense qu il va être temps de retourner dans mon corps.... »Fit il presque a regrets......  
  
Lorsqu elle arriva la chambre était vide et James dormait toujours. Elle s approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne..... Elle libéra son esprit....et ¼ de seconde plus tard James émit un petit grognement...... Lily le regarda s éveiller Il n avait plus mal ....ses os étaient ressoudé et ils pouvait bouger comme bon lui semblait....cependant il gardait la main de Lily dans la sienne.....ils se regardaient sans ciller...... Elle enleva sa main et se dirigea vers la porte....  
  
« Lily ......... »Cria James alors qu elle arrivait au niveau de la porte...... Elle se retourna ....de minuscules larmes perlaient au niveau de ses yeux........James se leva, il s avança vers elle....les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.... Il avança sa main vers son visage et essuya les larmes qui coulaient.......elle ferma les yeux.....   
  
« Tu devrais partir.......... » Lui dit James Elle rouvrit les yeux.....James s était reculé d un pas et lui tournait le dos........ « Je t ai trop blessé....... - c est mon passé pas le tien ....c est a moi de le pleurer........ »  
  
« Mais.........je .......................  
  
- t as raison ....... je ferais mieux de partir.... »  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte.......se retourna une dernier fois.....puis la referma....... James sentait qu il avait agi pour eux deux ....c était mieux comme ça..........il avait fais le bon choix et n avais pas cherché son propre intérêt  
  
Il se rhabilla puis prit la direction de son dortoir........arrivé dans sa chambre il n y avait que Sirius........ « Oh voila le champion.......... »Dit il d un air enjoué « Et ben t en fait une tête ......on dirait que ta vu un mort.............. »  
  
James ne répondit pas.........il se contenta de s allonger sur son lit.................  
  
« au fait........tu te rappelle de Cheryl.....la copine de Lily..........elle m a proposée d aller au bal d halloween avec elle..... Qu est ce t en pense ????? »  
  
« Très bon choix...... »Lui répondit James d un air mélancolique  
  
Sirius émis un gémissement de bonheur en s allongeant dans son lit.....James sentit sa joie........ Il ferma es yeux........et envoya une pensée perdue..  
  
« Bonne nuit............princesse »  
  
Je dois avouer que la fin est un peu triste mais la suite sera plus joyeuse........enfin je pense  
  
Merci a tout les reviewer .....Merci...merci...merci 


	5. chapite 5

no

 Merci  à  tout ceux qui m ont envoyé des reviews

-je tient compte de toues vos critiques je vais donc plus ponctuer et moins de tristesse…      

Merci beaucoup

Au fait désoler d avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre mais j ai trop de boulot et pas beaucoup de temps donc je fais de mon mieux.

                                                                                                           --5e chapitre --

Un mois était passé… 

Depuis qu ils s étaient quittés le soir après avoir artisé, James évitait Lily le plus possible.Dès qu il sentait sa présence, il faisait tout pour trouver un autre endroit ou aller.

Ce choix disait il était bénéfique pour eux deux.

Néanmoins le visage de Lily en larmes l'obsédait…Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu il vit ce visage triste  se retourner vers lui les yeux fermés.

Il s'en voulait d avoir infligé a Lily ses propres souvenirs.

Même quand il dormait  il barricadait ses pensées pour ne pas laisser s évaporer quelque rêves sur Lily…

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu il n arrêtait pas de penser a elle.

Halloween approchait à grands pas, et James n avait aucune cavalière pour l'y accompagner.

Les filles le regardaient toujours comme « le mec le plus séduisant de poudlard »mais quelque chose en lui avait changé, on aurait pu dire qu il s était assagi.

Il ne cherchait plus les simples conquêtes d un soir, ou les paris avec Sirius qui défiait celui qui sortirait avec le plus de fille en 1 semaine.

Il était distant et avait souvent le regard vide…

Il n avait toute fois pas oublié ce que lui avait fait Malefoy et il comptait le lui faire payer.

Sirius quand a lui était on ne peut plus joyeux…

Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Cheryl, et James les avait même surpris à s'embrasser…

Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble…Sirius le rebelle et Cheryl le pin up…

Sirius avait même annoncé à James qu ils allaient  aller au bal ensemble.

                                                                                            §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Eh  James tu dors ou quoi...Eh oh y a quelqu'un la dedans… »

James et Remus étaient assis dans la salle commune et faisaient leurs devoirs.

« Quoi…tu m as parl »Lui répondit James de la façon de quelqu'un que l'on tire d un rêve profond.

« Arrête, ça fait 3 fois que je t appelle….

-mais qu est ce qu il t arrive depuis 1 mois .tu dors plus, tu manges plus, tu traînes plus avec Sirius et moi….tu t éclipses en un clin d œil et tu ne voles plus »lui répondit il en faisant le décompte sur ses doigts repliés.

« T as des problèmes…tu sais tu peux m en parler, ça sert a ça les amis »

« Non c'est rien de grave c'est juste que ma chute m'a un peu secoué…et… »

« C est Lily n'est ce pas ??? »

James regarda Remus l'air interloqu

« Que…quoi…pourquoi tu dis ça ??? »

« Bof tu sais, nous les loups garous on sent ces choses là, et puis surtout qu a chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce elle en sort et vice versa

-en fait c'est plus ça que mon instinct qui ma mis la puce a l oreille »dit il en souriant 

James sourit lui aussi…

« Alors et toi avec qui tu vas aller au bal d'Halloween ??? »Le questionna James 

« J'en sais trop rien…y'a cette fille de Serdaigle, sereine, qui veut que j'y aille avec elle …je dois aller lui donner une réponse dès qu on aura finis de bosser »

« Dépêche toi le bal est ce soir et il est déjà 3h »

« Je sais…je sais »lui répondit il en  levant les sourcils.

« Et toi alors...t a trouvé quelqu'un ???Est ce qu il y aura une mystérieuse madame Potter a ton bras ce soir ???Et est ce que Lily sera cette mystérieuse  inconnue »

James ne répondit pas, il ne s'était même pas demandé avec qui Lily irait au bal ce soir.

« Non je crois pas. Sirius m'a dit que Cheryl avait une copine assez mignonne qui elle n ont plus n avait pas de cavalier…donc je pense qu on va pouvoir s arranger.Il a pas voulu me dire son nom »

Remus  n'en rajouta pas.Il lisait sur le visage de James la déception de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec Lily…

« Et sinon en quoi tu te déguises ??Tu sais que c'est une soirée costumée… »

« Ouai je sais….ben an fait je pensais me déguiser en sorcier… »Dit il en souriant a pleine dent

« Enfin un sourire »dit Remus d un air triomphant en lui donnant une tape sur l épaule

« On va bien se marrer ce soir…et t en fait pas on va faire regretter a Malefoy ça qu il ta fait » il lui adressa un petit clin d œil.

James se sentit réconforter, savoir qu il restait des personnes sur qui ils pouvaient compter lui donnait du baume au cœur.

« Oh oh oh…je crois qu il est l heure…j ai rendez-vous avec sereine pour le bal de ce soir …bon je vais te laisser »il se leva, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte

« On se voit ce soir…et t  a intérêt à venir parce que si tu viens pas moi et Sirius on te jettera un sort de ratatinage  qui te ratatinera la…bon enfin tu m as compris quoi »

« Ten fait pas je serais l »Lui répondit il en le regardant s éloigner

James se leva a son tours ramassa ses affaires puis sortit prendre l air.

Il faisait frais mais le soleil pointait dans le ciel.Il marchait le long du lac.Il se demanda en quoi il allait bien pouvoir se déguiser le soir même 

« En beau gosse…non non pas besoin de déguisement »il se sourit a lui-même

« En très beau gosse…non non c est pareil suis-je bête »

« Oula faut que j'arrête les blagues pas marrantes moi »

Il était tellement concentré qu il ne sentit pas Lily arriver.elle était seule et était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées…Elle ne sentit pas James non plus.

Le choc fut brutal .Ils se cognèrent  et furent jetés au sol.

« Désol »dit Lily en se massant le front

« J t avais pas vu… »Lui répondit James

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un bref instant .James se releva et aida Lily a de lever a son tours.

Il lui prit la main, Lily la regarda, puis l accepta .elle se laissa tirer du sol.

« Alors prête pour la bal »la questionna James 

« Oui…oui »répondit elle d un air hésitant

James pensa à sonder ses pensées, mais il se ravisa lorsque le souvenir de Lily pleurante lui revint en mémoire.

« Et avec qui tu y vas »lui demanda  il.

Elle détourna le regard

James cru voir ses joues rosirs.surement le vent se dit il

« Je ne sait pas encore…enfin si je sais mais…je ne sait pas avec qui j y vais…enfin je le connais pas encore »

James n eu pas besoin du vif pour sentir que son sœur s affolait juste a la mention d un autre garçon devant lui…

« Bon je dois y aller …je …enfin on se verra peut être ce soir alors »sur ces mots elle se retourna et partit en courant

James n avait pas bougé.Il la regarda partir sans bouger, sans faire le moindre geste. 

« Quel abruti …. »Se dit il

Il regagna sa chambre.elle était vide .Il s allongea sur son lit.

La chasse d'eau le prévint qu il n était pas seul.Sirius sortit

« Oh…Jimbo…ça fait longtemps que t est l »lui demanda t il en resserrant la ceinture de sa robe de sorcier.

« Non je viens d arriver »

« Bon c'est toujours ok pour ce soir j espère ? Cheryl m'a dit que sa copine  t attendrait dans la salle commune des gryffondors, elle sera déguisée en…..cochon »

« QUOI »sursauta James.

« EN COCHON » ????

« Mais non, mais non je plaisante…tu me connais moi et l humour .En fait elle sera déguisée en  infirmière….mais attention une infirmière sexy…ah ah  petit canaillou elle va te faire le coup du   « baissez votre pantalon je vais vous analyser » petit coquin va »

« T es con …. »

« Mais comment elle s appelle »lui demanda James

« Surprise…surprise »lui répondit Sirius 

« T en fait pas, je suis sur  elle te plaira »dit il en lui adressant un clin d œil.

James ne chercha pas a lire dans ses pensées .Apres tout pourquoi ne jouerait il pas le jeu.Il décida même de ne pas user  de son vif pour toute la durée de la soirée afin de découvrir ce qu elle valait vraiment devant lui.

                                                                                           §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

James finit de s habiller .Il était déguisé en …démon (mais pas le genre de démon qu on voit dans les films .plus le genre démon beau gosse quoi)

Il prit sa baguette, la fourra dans sa poche et dévala les escaliers.

Il arriva dans la salle commune .Il chercha sa cavalière du regard…

Une main vint se placer autours de sa taille.

Il se retourna …Elle était grande, à peu près la même taille que lui, de long cheveux noir lui tombait sur ses épaules dénudées.Elle n'était pas vraiment déguisée en infirmière mais ces habits blancs rappelaient l'uniforme des infirmières .Mais pas du style de madame pomfresh, d un style beaucoup plus  « aguichant ».Elle avait une robe blanche a fentes qui  remontaient jusqu aux hanches.Le haut de son uniforme était blanc lui aussi  et offrait un décolleté semblable à aucun  de ceux que James avait vu auparavant… Il était au milieu de sa chemise et était fermé par le haut…

Ses bras étaient  couverts de longs gants blancs.

« Salut, je suis la copine de Cheryl…Molly. »Dit elle en tendant sa main gantée vers James

James la prit, se baissa et la baisa.Un petit  gloussement émis par quelque filles autours d eux se fit entendre. 

Il releva  son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.Ils étaient bleus et on pouvait distinguer une légère teinte de jaune près de la pupille.Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et se demandait comment il avait pu la rater…Elle était sûrement a poudlard depuis le début de l année pensa t il …Il avait été trop préoccupé ces derniers temps ce qui expliquait qu il ne l ait pas remarquée

« Potter….James Potter… »Lui dit il en relâchant  sa main

« Je sais »répondit elle en lui adressant un sourire qui fit découvrir à James ses dents blanches.

« On y va ? »

Elle prit le bras de James  et le pressa au creux du sien.James avait rarement vu une fille se conduire comme ça avec lui, en général c était lui qui menait la danse.

Elle le tira et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

La porte de la salle était grande ouverte  et on pouvait entendre la musique qui provenait de la salle. Elle était décorée de citrouille et de toile blanche.

Des toiles d araignées pendaient du haut du plafond.

Molly rayonnait au bras de James, elle avait le sourire d un enfant qui a un jouet que personne d autre n a.

James aperçu Sirius du coin de l œil, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire suivit d un clin d œil exagéré.

James jeta un rapide coup d œil a la salle .Il aperçu Remus en compagnie de sereine, Sirius en compagnie de Cheryl et….

« Peter »pensa t il.Il était le seul a ne pas être la….Il  n allait pas tarder a arriver  pensa James.

James alla s asseoir a une table ou était déjà assis Sirius et Remus.Cheryl était déguisée en  punk alors que Sirius était déguisé en guitariste de hard rock.Remus quand a lui  était déguisé en joueur de quiditch quand a  sereine elle arborait une tenus de sirène…un sort avait du être jeté a ses pieds car c était une nageoire que l on distinguait.

« Alors James… »Dit Sirius

« Content… »

« Assez » lui répondit il un léger sourire aux lèvres..

James s était promis de ne pas user du vif, mais a ce moment la quelque chose de plus fort que sa promesse se plaça au milieu.Son esprit s ouvrit lorsque Lily entra dans la salle…Il tourna sa tête vers la porte de la salle  

Il écarquilla les yeux.C était comme si un ange avait traversé la salle … (car elle était déguisée en ange)

Elle était vêtue d une longue robe blanche et de grandes ailes pendaient de son dos …Elles aussi devaient être dues a un sortilège.

A son bras…Justin  slater.le capitaine de l équipe de serdaigle. 

James les contempla jusqu ce que Molly ramène son attention vers elle…

« Tu nous veux aller me chercher à boire ?? »Lui dit elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

« Bien sur …bien sur »lui répondit il  d un air vague…

Il était en train de penser à ce qu il avait vu.

« Lily »pensa t il

Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

James se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet.Il prit 2 verres les remplis de bière au beurre alcoolisée puis se prépara a retourner vers sa table lorsque quelqu'un l interpella

« POTTER… »Cria la voix

James se retourna et vit….Malefoy

 « Alors tu vas mieux depuis ta chute, tu sais qu on s est inquiét »Dit il en pouffant de rire

A ses bras bellatrix pouffait aussi.

Lucius prit une olive, la jeta en l air puis la laissa retomber dans sa bouche.

« Mais que vois je… »Un ton ironique perçait dans le fond de sa voix.

« T es pas avec ta poule…Evans »

Lucius reprit une olive la renvoya en l air, mais avant qu elle retombe James sortit sa baguette a la vitesse de l éclair

« Insecto… »Murmura t il en pointant sa baguette dans la direction de l olive.

Malefoy n eu pas le temps de réagir et avala l olive qui venait de se changer en limace…

Elle retomba avec un bruit flasque et Malefoy parut défaillir.

James pouffa de rire

« T en fait pas c était juste un avant goût … »

Et sur ces mots il ramassa ces 2 verres puis se dirigea vers sa table, il entendait encore le bruit de malefoy en train de sortir la limace de sa bouche.

« MMMPFFFFF …PFOTTFFER »Lui cria t il  

James se retourna, le regarda puis lui fis un sourire ironique

« ATTENTION !!!!!!!! »Cria une voix de fille juste devant lui

Il se retourna mais trop tard pour éviter le choc.Les verres volèrent et la robe en fut aspergée

James avait suivis la course des verres dans l air et n avait pas eu le temps de voir qui était la personne en question.

« Oh merde…. »Dit il en découvrant le visage de la jeune fille.

Lily avait le  visage rouge de colère et la mâchoire  crispée.Sa robe était maculée d une tache brune au niveau de ventre.

« Potter… »Dit elle en levant les yeux

« T es un abruti ou quoi, a quoi tu penses, regarde ma robe………. elle est fichue… »Les larmes commençaient a perler sur le coin de ses yeux.

« T en fait pas je vais arranger ça… »

James brandit sa baguette et la pointa vers la robe de Lily…

Son bras fut dévié, il venait de recevoir un choc dans le dos, qui le poussa en avant et le fit s affaler sur Lily.

Il était au sol allongé sur Lily qui venait de tomber avec lui.

« Désol »lui dit il en s appuyant sur ces avants bras

« Maintenant tu as une petite tache et une grosse tache d 1.80 sur ta robe... »Lily sourit, James remarqua se dents blanches.Presque jamais elle ne lui avait sourit.

James se releva et regarda derrière lui .Lucius Malefoy se tenait debout sa baguette magique pointée en direction de James et de Lily.

Tout le monde autours s était tourné vers eux.

« Malefoy ????» dit James.Il ne tenait plus  sa baguette dans sa main.Elle lui avait échapper des mains et avait glissée quelque mètre plus loin.

« T a déjà finis ta Limace …t en veux une autre »

Un groupe de fille pouffa de rire .Elles avaient due voir Lucius l avaler.

« Tu vas ma le payer …et ta poule aussi »vociféra Malefoy

James jeta un rapide coup d œil vers Lily qui n avait pas l air d être d accord avec Malefoy.Justin venait d arriver et regardait Lily puis Malefoy sans oser bouger.

Malefoy brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers James …

« STU……. »Lucius ne finit pas la formule .On aurait dit qu une main invisible l empêchait de bouger les lèvres.

James respirait profondemment.Il venait de murmurer un ordre mental a Malefoy

« Tais toi…. »Lui avait il dit mentalement.

Malefoy ne pouvait plus parler.Son subconscient l en empêchait.

 « STU…. »Réessaya t il

« Tais toi je t ai dis »Lui répéta James.

« Et maintenant tu vas poser ça gentiment »lui ordonna t il.

Lily savait ce qu il se passait, elle le sentait.

La volonté de James était plus forte que celle de Malefoy.

A la surprise de tous Malefoy déposa sa baguette au sol.

« c est bien ….comme un bon chien »puis il se retira de son esprit

« ……..PEFIX »finit Malefoy

Tous le monde autours d eux s éxclaferent.James se retourna pour voir comment allait Lily .Elle riait .James la contempla.Elle avait vraiment l air d un ange avec ses ailes parfaitement blanches.

Mais elle se tourna vers lui avec effroi en écarquillant les yeux

« Attention »pensa t elle

Trop tard. James sentit le poing de Malefoy s écraser sur son visage. Son œil le picotait et des larmes commençaient a lui emplir les yeux..James leva ses poings dans l espoir d éviter le deuxième coup

PAFFF…..le poing venait de heurter sa tempe gauche…Il n y voyait rien…

PAFFF….encore une fois le bruit d un poing venait de se faire entendre mais ce n était pas sur sa tête qu il avait cogné.

James frotta ses yeux et sa tempe et les rouvris.

Sirius se tenait devant lui et avait asséné un coup de poing dans la figure de Malefoy.Il gisait parterre et avait l air en mauvais état.

« Potter t es même pas capable de te défendre seul il faut que tu amènes ta ptite copine… »Dit il en se tâtant la lèvres.

Sirius s avança  vers lui mais James le retint.

« Laisse le il en vaut pas la peine »lui murmura James

« Les gens comme lui je les connais bien…Ils sont obligés soit de t attaquer en traître soit a plusieurs »

Lily perçue la pensée de James enfant avec ses parents attaqué par les hommes cagoulés.

« James….. »

C était Molly. Elle se précipita vers James et le serra dans ses bras.

« Oh j ai eu si peur… 

-Mais …tu saignes »dit elle en pointant la tempe de James.

 Il sentit un léger filet de sang lui couler le long de la joue.

« Viens je vais m occuper de toi »

Elle tira James elle l emmena hors de la grande salle. Elle sortit de l établissement et se dirigea vers une fontaine dans le parc.

Elle s assit au bord de la fontaine et James vint s asseoir a coté  d elle.

« Montre moi ça…. »

Elle prit la tête de James dans ses mains et la tourna légèrement.

«Ca fait mal »lui demanda t elle l air désolé.

James dit non de la tête. 

« Oh pauvre choux »

Elle approcha son visage de celui de James et l embrassa passionnément…

James n eu pas la force de la retenir et se laissa aller. Sa bouche avait un léger goût de menthe.

Elle les fis basculer par terre …James sentit le choc de son dos contre l herbe.

Elle était penchée sur lui et continuait de l embrasser.

« Lily » pensa t il 

« Non jfffpe pffa …. »Essaya t il d articuler en la repoussant légèrement. 

« Mais si tu peux » lui répondit elle en se courbant vers lui.

James n avait pas la force de lutter, son choc au visage et l énergie qu il avait mis dans l usage de son vif  l avait extremement fatigué.

Molly était la plus forte a ce moment la.

Elle entreprit de défaire son chemiser…elle avait un ventre mince et bronzé .Un diamant ornait son nombril. Sa poitrine était cachée par son soutien gorge

Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos pour se préparer à le dégrafer.

James  ne lutta pas, il était même trop faible pour penser…..

Mais quelque chose le tira de sa léthargie. Il ressentit une douleur semblable a celle d une centaine d aiguilles s enfonçant dans son crâne.

La douleur lui crispa le visage. Molly s interrompit.

Il  rouvrit les yeux et inspecta les lieux ….

Une personne se tenait dans l ombre  d un lampadaire.

James ne voyait rien dans cette obscurité …mais il savait déjà qui était cette  personne …

« LILY… »Pensa t il avec regrets.

Elle était la. Elle se tenait debout l air horrifié une trousse de premier soins dans les mains.

Vraiment désolé d avoir mis autant de temps a l écrire celui là mais vous en faite pas pour le prochain j espère que ce sera plus rapide

Merci a tous


	6. flashs

  Bon voila la suite de ma fic

Je sais que je mets grave du temps mais bon c est pour la rendre encore plus savoureuse   LOL

Voila

Merci a tous pour tout vos reviews

                                                                                                              --- chapitre 6 ---

Lily se tenait debout, une trousse de 1er soin a la main, horrifiée de ce qu elle voyait…

James était allongé, le dos sur l herbe…et Molly a cheval sur lui.Elle avait son chemisier ouvert et son soutien gorge pendait a moitié sur ses épaules.

Ses mains sur le torse de James elle était a moitié penchée sur lui.

Lily ne bougeait pas…elle voulait aider James et elle le retrouvait en train de se becoter avec cette pin up.

James avait relevé la tête dès qu il avait senti la présence de Lily.Il n y était pour rien, Il était dans un état a la limite du sommeil et du réveil.

Les pensées de Lily résonnaient dans sa tête avec une violence inouïe.Il avait levé la tête et regardait Lily qui ne bougeait plus.

Elle se retourna et partie en courant.

« ATTEND……. »Pensa James de toute ses forces.

Il se leva et fit basculer Molly sur le sol

« Aie……… 

-Mais qu est ce qui te prends »lui dit elle en refermant son soutien gorge.

« Euh….je reviens.. »Lui répondit il

James commença à courir en direction de Lily. Il tendit son esprit vers elle mais ne la sentait plus. Elle avait du s enfermer en elle.

James l aperçu…Elle était devant lui à une 20e de mètre.

« LILY……. »Cria t il

 Elle ne s était même pas retournée.James commençait a la rattraper. Elle ne devait être plus qu a une 10 e de mètre.

Il arriva à sa hauteur 10 seconde après et l agrippa par le bras. Elle se retourna et lui étala sa main en pleine face.

James n avait pas cill il le méritait bien.

« Lily je suis d »

Une autre claque venait de s étaler sur sa joue.

« Je suis vraiment dé…. »

Lily avait tendue le bras mais James avait été plus rapide cette fois et lui avait agrippé le poignet.

« Lâche moi…..Lâche moi. »Lui cria t elle.

« Pas question je ne te lâcherais plus… »

« Lâche moi…lâche moi »sa voix se faisait se faisait rauque a mesure qu elle parlait. Des larmes commençaient a couler le long de ses joues.

James tendit se main vers le visage de Lily et…essuya les larmes qui coulaient.

Sa peau était de la douceur d un édredon frais. 

James caressa la joue de Lily.Il remarqua qu elle commençait a prendre une teinte rose. Lily avait fermée les yeux et laissait la main de James lui parcourir le visage sans opposer la moindre résistance.

La main de James arriva au niveau du menton de Lily. James sentait son cœur battre a 100 a l'heure. Qu est ce qu il lui arrivait, il avait déjà embrassé des 10aine de fille auparavant mais jamais il ne s était senti aussi stressé. Sa main attira le visage de Lily vers le sien. Le sang lui battait dans les tempes, le bruit qu il faisait l empêchait  presque de penser.

Ce n était pas normal.

Le visage de Lily se rapprochait et elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle avait l air si calme si sereine.

James sentait de grosses goûtes de sueur perler sur son front, sa main tremblait.

« Qu est ce qu il m arrive »pensa t il

Il rapprochait le visage de Lily du sien.

Ses lèvres tremblaient.

James avança son visage a fond et effleura ses lèvres.

                                                                   /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

« Eh James, James JAMES……. »Une voie l appelait.

Il sentait qu on le secouait.

« EH JAMES……..JAMES TU TE SENS BIEN »lui criait une voix

Il ouvrit les yeux. La 1er chose qu il vit était le ciel. Il était parsemé d étoiles.

Puis il balaya l endroit des yeux. Il y avait Sirius,  Remus, Cheryl et deux filles qu il ne connaissait pas. Une blonde déguisée en infirmière apparemment et une autre qui se tenait près de Remus et qui était déguisée en sirène.

« Qu est ce que je fais là….. »Leur demanda t il.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent interloqués ….

« On t a trouvé la allongé par terre. T avais l air d avoir fais une mauvaise chute ou bien je sais pas comme si quelqu'un t avais frappé avec une batte. »

« Quoi, mais de quoi vous parlez ..... »Leur demanda James

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent encore plus étonné.

« Qui t a mis dans cet état »leur demandèrent t ils.

James observa Sirius et Remus. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et puis qu est ce qu il faisait allongé la par terre en pleine soirée ……déguisé.

James entreprit de voir si son visage était peut être le source de leur étonnement…Il passa sa main sur son visage.

Une grosse plaque de sang coagulé emplissait ses lèvres et commençait à entrer dans sa bouche.  

Le goût du sang le fit tousser.

 Pourquoi est ce qu il saignait, et pourquoi il ne se rappelait de rien.

Qu est ce qu il s était passé pour qu il se retrouve qu sol  saignant du nez en pleine nuit.

Il entreprit de se relever. Il se redressa en s aidant de ses coudes. Sirius vint l aider.

« T es dans un sale état mon pote… »Lui dit il l air compatissant.

James regarda autours de lui. Il ne de rappelait pas l endroit. Comment était il arrivé ici.

La dernière chose qu il se rappelait  était le souvenir qu il avait de Remus lui disant

« On se voit ce soir…et t  a intérêt à venir parce que si tu viens pas moi et Sirius on te jettera un sort de ratatinera  qui te ratatinera la…bon enfin tu m as compris quoi »

Il observa Remus puis s approcha de lui et lui murmura 

« Quelle heure il est steplais ??? »

« 4 h du math »

James recula d un bond.cela signifiait qu il avait oublié tout ce qui s était passé entre 3 h de l après midi et maintenant.

« Qu est ce qu il m arrive »pensa t il

Il essaya de tendre son esprit vers Lily  mais il ne la sentit pas.

« Oh James ….James »dit le blonde en tenue d infirmière en se jetant dans ses bras … 

James regarda Sirius paniqu

« C est qui »Lui fit il comprendre en bougeant les lèvres.

Sirius le regarda d un air abasourdi.

Il s avança vers James et écarta le jeune fille  de lui

« Euh… mon pote est un peu fatigué et je penses qu il devrait vraiment se reposer. »

Il tira James vers lui et interpella Remus discrètement.

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. 

Sirius pris la parole.

« Qu est ce qui s est pass »lui demanda t il

« j en sais rien moi …j ai l impression d en savoir moins que vous…et au fait c était qui cette fille qui s est jetée dans mes bras.

C est pas que j aime pas ça mais d ou elle me connaît. »

« Eh  James t es sur que ça va… »Lui demanda t il encore une fois

« Parce que tu passes la soirée avec une fille et une heure après tu disparais et tu la reconnais même pas... Alors soit tu te fous de notre gueule, soit ……tu te fous de notre gueule »finit Sirius.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, vous la connaissez cette fille »leur demanda t il en s écartant d eux.

« Franchement si c est une blague elle est pas marante…vous m avez lancé un sortilège de sommeil des que je suis sortis de la bibli c est ça ?????»

Remus le regarda étonn

« Quoi cet aprèm a la bibli…a 3 h ????????? »

« Ouai pourquoi »

« Quoi ça veut dire que tu te souviens pas de la suite de ta journée…  tu te souviens pas qu après que je soi partis avec Sereine, toi tu es parti dans ta chambre rejoindre Sirius… »Lui dit Remus

James sentit  sa gorge se serrer. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. 

« Tu te souviens pas que tu as fait manger a Lucius une limace et qu il ta frappé a la tête ???? 

-La preuve regarde ta tempe gauche elle saigne encore »

James tata sa tempe. Elle saignait. Il enleva sa main et la regarda.

« Tient ta baguette, tu l a faite tomber en te battant avec Lucius »dit Sirius en tendant sa baguette a James. 

James tendit sa main a son tour et s empara de sa baguette. 

Sirius ne lâchait pas la baguette  de James 

« T es sur que tu te souviens de rien » lui dit il en plissant les yeux

James réfléchit un long moment et fouilla dans sa mémoire …le plus loin qu il pouvait.

-Il n avait même pas des flashs de sa mémoire.

« Non…..non…je me souviens de rien….je »

Il prit sa baguette et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Je me sens pas très en forme …je crois que je vais….je vais aller me reposer un peu je crois….je…enfin vous comprenez quoi… »

Il n attendit pas leur réponse.Il tourna les talons et s éloigna d eux.

Il ne s en rendait pas compte mais il avait commencé a courir inconsciemment.

Il se dirigea vers la grande porte de l école.

Il poussa un battant qui s ouvrit et tomba nez a nez avec…..Lily. Elle avait les yeux rouges d avoir pleuré, et quand elle vit James elle eu un mouvement de recul.

James fut étonné ….Ils s étaient toujours évité mais jamais elle n avait eu de mouvement de recul en le voyant.

« Ça va ? »Lui demanda t il

« T as pas l air très bien »

« Oh non t en fait pas….je vais bien-toi par contre t as l air dans un piteux état »Lui dit elle en regardant sa tempe et sa lèvre supérieur.

James continuait de saigner du nez mais sa tempe avait cessée.

Elle le regarda pendant un long moment puis avec un air de compassion elle lui dit

« T as de la chance j ai justement une trousse de 1er soins dans la main…je vais pouvoir t aider »

Elle sortit la trousse de sa poche et la montra à James

« Ah oui tiens….quelle coïncidence….ça tombe très bien »

Lily se dirigea alors vers la salle commune des   Gryffondors.

James la suivit de près bien qu il n arrivait même pas a voir devant lui…Il avait un pas chancelant et il n arrêtait pas de trébucher.

La montée des escaliers fut la plus longue qu il n ai jamais faite …a chaque marche il devait se tenir a la rampe  pour ne pas s affaler sur le marches.

Il arriva dans la salle commune et s affale sur un canapé. Il tremblait de tout ses membres et cela était due a la fatigue qui ne cessait de grandir en lui…mais il n y laissait rien paraître …Il ne voulait pas qu on remarque qu il pouvait s affaler a chaque instant.

Lily s assit en face de lui.

James remarqua a peine que Lily était déguisée en ange …Sa vue était brouillée et il arrivait a peine à percevoir son visage….

Lily entreprit d abord de nettoyer la plaie de James avec un peu d alcool.

« Attention ça va piquer un peu…. »

Elle appliqua le liquide sur la tempe de James.

Sa vue se brouilla encore plus et des points jaunes clignotèrent devant ses yeux. Le liquide lui brûlait la tempe et il avait l impression d avoir la tête en feu.

« Aieeee…. »Soupira t il

Lily fit une moue  de compassion.

« Qu est ce qu il t est arriv ? »Lui demanda t elle

Lily connaissais déjà la réponse mais ça James l ignorait. Elle n essaya même pas de cacher ses pensées, James était bien trop faible pour pouvoir les sonder.

« Euh en fait ….je ….je m en souviens pas vraiment… »

Lily fit mine de paraître étonné 

« AH bon ….comme c est étrange »dit elle l air faussement surprise

Elle continuait de nettoyer la tempe de James. A chaque fois qu elle repassait sur l endroit de la blessure James émettait un petit gémissement et a chaque fois Lily  souriait.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Oh pour rien ….c est juste que …non rien »lui dit elle en ré imbibant le mouchoir.

Elle l appliqua sur la tempe de James.

Celui ci lui saisit  la main et la laissa posée sur sa joue

« Tu est vraiment très belle quand tu souris »lui dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lily rougie légèrement

Elle détourna le visage et essaya de retirer sa main, mais James tenait bon.

James ne détourna pas son regard. 

« Il faut que je te dises un truc… »Lui dit il alors que sa main tremblait légèrement

« Je t ai toujours trouvé très belle et….. « 

Il  s arrêta de parler.

 Les tremblements s intensifiaient.

« Je ….je…tu m as toujours obsédé ….tu…je ne veux pas te laisser »

James retira brusquement sa main.

Il venait d avoir une vision. Il s était vu dans la forêt tenant le visage de Lily dans ses mains et tremblant comme il le faisait a ce moment la.

Il regarda sa main puis Lily, et encore sa main.

Qu est ce qu il lui arrivait, pourquoi avait t il cette impression  de déjà vu.

Sa main tremblait toujours. Lily le regarda elle devinait ce qu il se passait dans sa tête, elle le lisait dans ses pensées.

« Euh excuse moi. …juste un petit  problème je pense que je suis trop fatigué …j ai besoin de sommeil….je…je »

Lily se leva

« Je  comprend t en fais pas »

Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de James et l embrassa sur la joue.

James crut qu on avait ouvert une vanne dans se tête. Un raz de marée d image vinrent  rebondir dans sa mémoire.

Son corps se convulsa  et il se mit à trembler violemment. Son nez se mis a saigner abondamment alors qu il essayait de capter quelque images parmis celle qui  surgissaient dans son cerveaux.

Il se voyait sortir de la bibli, il voyait Malefoy,  il voyait cette jeune fille blonde en train de dégrafer son chemisier.

Il ne savait plus ou il était, quel jour ils étaient.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Lily se tenait au dessus de lui. Il était allong au sol et du sang avait remplis sa chemise.

« Est-ce que ça va »lui demanda t elle

« Oui je crois…enfin je penses …..Que »

James regarda Lily, elle était toute pâle.

« J ai cru que tu était en train de mourir » lui dit elle… « J ai essayé de lire dans tes pensées mais c était comme lire dans une pierre…je ne ressentait plus rien émaner de toi …je … j ai été inquiète »  

James posa sa main sur sa joue

« T en fais pas ça va mieux maintenant » Lui dit il en se relevant

« James …..Il faut que je te dises un truc »Dit Lily en se rapprochant de James ……

« Tu sais ce soir ….en fait ce qu il s est passé …..C est que ….enfin moi je…. »

 Elle s éloigna de lui

« Oui quoi….. »Lui demanda t il

« Non rien…enfin rien d important….je te le dirais demain…..

-Bon il se fait tard je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer… bonne nuit »

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse de James qui avait levé la main en signe de bonne nuit

« Bonne nuit a toi aussi » avais t il murmuré.

                                                          §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Désolé vraiment désolé de mettre autant de temps a écrire mes chapitres mais bon j essayerais de me rattraper au prochain coup


End file.
